simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Les Sims 3: University
|version = 18.0.126 |genre = Simulation de vie |modes = Un joueur |plateformes = PC, Mac |media = |contrôle = |config = |évaluation = PEGI : 12 ESRB : T |moteur = |série = Les Sims |thème = Universités |créature = Végésim |quartier = Université des Sims |thème musical = |codes = |patchs = }} left|link=Les Sims 3: University est le neuvième disque additionnel pour Les Sims 3. Il reprend le thème du jeu Les Sims 2: Académie et réintroduit les universités dans le jeu. Description left|150px|link= Vos Sims sont-ils prêts pour l’université ? Aller à l'université ouvre de nouvelles opportunités, de la création d'un réseau social à la progression professionnelle. Des travaux pratiques aux objets spécifiques à chaque matière, votre Sim découvrira des moyens inédits d'apprendre ! Mais l'université ne se résume pas aux études. Participer à une manifestation, draguer lors d'une fête autour d'un feu... Il y a beaucoup de choses à apprendre en dehors des cours magistraux à l'association étudiante. Avec de nouveaux endroits à explorer comme le bowling et SimBurger, et des activités inédites comme le jus-pong et la création d'œuvres de rue avec des bombes de peinture, vos Sims passeront à coup sûr les plus beaux moments de leur vie ! Caractéristiques *'Visez l'excellence universitaire.' Apprendre est plus amusant que jamais grâce à de nouveaux objets associés à chaque matière qui vous permettent de diffuser votre propre émission de radio en tant qu'étudiant en communication ou encore d'assembler votre squelette si vous étudiez la science. Vos Sims peuvent également apprendre beaucoup de choses en dehors de la salle de cours en allant aux travaux pratiques et aux cours magistraux à l'association étudiante et en participant à des activités sociales. *'Préparez-vous à faire la fête !' Les manuels et les groupes d'étude sont très importants pour les étudiants, mais parfois, ces derniers ont juste besoin de s'amuser ! De l'organisation de fêtes autour d'un feu près du lac aux poiriers effectués sur un fût de jus de fruit lors d'une fête dans une résidence universitaire, il y a de nombreux moyens de se divertir à l'université. *'Nouez des liens et créez-vous un réseau.' Il y a trois groupes sociaux sur le campus : les geeks, les rebelles et les Sims populaires. Se rapprocher des membres de chaque groupe offre des avantages spécifiques uniques, comme le déblocage d'emplois de rêve ou un trait de caractère supplémentaire. *'Réveillez votre côté rebelle !' Les Sims peuvent s'exprimer en organisant des manifestations ou en y participant, en créant des peintures et des graffitis et même en trichant lors de leurs examens. *'Chaque acte compte.' Comme dans la vraie vie, les décisions que prennent vos Sims pour leurs études, leurs relations avec les autres et leurs groupes sociaux ont des conséquences étroitement liées. *'Raflez aussi des récompenses après l'université !' Atteignez le sommet de la carrière de votre choix plus facilement grâce à des promotions plus rapides et un premier poste de niveau plus élevé pour les diplômés de l'université. Si votre Sim devient une légende au sein de son groupe social, il peut même décrocher un emploi de rêve : expert en art, agent sportif ou développeur de jeux vidéo ! *'Explorez le campus et la ville.' Faites des strikes magistraux au bowling, draguez la serveuse du café Aux grains torréfiés ou feuilletez les bandes dessinées à la boutique Aux BD de Bob : vous avez une toute nouvelle ville et un campus rempli d'endroits fantastiques à explorer. Édition limitée Précommandez l'Édition limitée du disque additionnel Les Sims™ 3 University pour obtenir la statue Ambiancus Maximus qui permet à votre Sim d'organiser des fêtes inoubliables. D'une fête endiablée en toges à un événement masqué mystérieux en passant par une réception formelle élégante, avec la statue Ambiancus Maximus, les invités de votre Sim obtiendront une amélioration de leur humeur et un relooking correspondant au thème souhaité pour la fête ! *'Des vêtements et accessoires inédits :' obtenez des tenues uniques. Des toges, des couronnes de laurier et des masques aideront vos Sims à adopter la tenue appropriée. *'Créez l'ambiance et le thème :' améliorez l'humeur des invités de votre Sim et choisissez un thème pour la fête : toges, masques, réception, maillots de bain ou pyjamas. *'Installez une icône du campus :' la statue Ambiancus Maximus n'est pas seulement pratique, elle est aussi très décorative ! Placez cette œuvre d'art imposante n'importe où sur le campus et profitez de l'ambiance traditionnelle qu'elle instaure. Les Sims 3 University Édition limitée 01.jpg Les Sims 3 University Édition limitée 02.jpg Objets exclusifs Origin Commandez sur Origin pour obtenir le pack Esprit de l'université ainsi que le véhicule Bolide du campus, la coupe de cheveux Tête de classe et le maquillage Allégeance. *'Bolide du campus' - Promenez-vous sur le campus avec classe grâce à ce scooter moderne et stylé. *'Tête de classe' - Vos Sims peuvent arborer cette coiffure classique demandant peu d'entretien qui dit : "Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me coiffer car j'ai veillé tard pour étudier — ou faire la fête !". *'Maquillage Allégeance' - Préparez-vous pour le grand match et assurez-vous que tout le monde connaisse votre allégeance en portant les couleurs de votre école sur votre visage. Les Sims 3 University Contenu Origin.jpg Nouveautés Créer un Sim *De nouvelles coiffures, avec ou sans chapeau. *De nouveaux vêtements. Simologie *3 nouveaux traits : Avant Garde (Avant-gardiste), Socially Awkward (Maladroit en société), Irrisistible (Irrésistible). *3 nouvelles compétences :Art de rue, Science et Réseau social. *2 nouvelles morts : Écrasé par le lit escamotable ou le distributeur automatique (Choc violent) et mort pour avoir trop protesté contre la mort (Fulmination excessive). Mode Vie *Possibilité de persuader les Sims de faire quelque chose pour soi, mais la relation doit être assez élevée. *2 nouveaux types de fête : Bonfire Party (Fête de feu de joie) et Juice Kegger (Fut à jus). *Les Sims peuvent se déshabiller et courir nus. *3 nouvelles carrières : expert en art, agent sportif et développeur de jeux vidéo, débloqués en gagnant de l'influence respectivement dans le groupe des rebelles, des populaires et des geeks. *Possibilité de jouer au "Jus-pong" et au "Ping-pong". *Nouvelles interactions « Embrasser » : Juiced Kiss (baiser juteux) et Cinnamon Kiss (baiser à la cannelle), Heat of the Moment Kiss (Embrasser sous le feu de l'action). *Le carnet de croquis permet de faire poser des Sims, même nus. *De nouveaux plats préparés. Mode Achat *Table de ping-pong *Lit escamotable Université *Il n'y a qu'une seule université. *Les Sims peuvent passer un test d'aptitude avant d'entrer à l'université. Le score final dépendra des traits de caractère du Sim, de ses compétences, de son expérience professionnelle et de ses notes à l'école. Un bon score permettra d'obtenir des crédits pour une matière principale et une bourse. *Les Sims peuvent partir à l'université à partir de l'âge jeune adulte, mais ils peuvent passer le test d'aptitude dès l'adolescence. *Les Sims peuvent choisir parmi 6 options (matière principale) pour leur diplôme : Commerce, Technologie, Science et Médecine, Arts plastiques, Communication et Education physique. *L'université est un monde à part, comme un monde de voyage, ainsi, les Sims qui restent dans le monde de base sont figés. *L'université est un monde modifiable comme les mondes de base, il est ainsi possible de construire ses propres dortoirs par exemple. *Les diplômes permettent d'avoir de l'avance dans une carrière. *Si l'on dispose d'une chambre vide, il est possible d'avoir un colocataire. *Pour chaque matière principale, les étudiants reçoivent des objets différents pour s'améliorer. Par exemple, les Sims en Science & Médecine auront un squelette alors que les étudiants en Communications pourront diffuser leur propre émission de radio. *Possibilité de faire des groupes de travail. *Possibilité d'assister à des conférences. *Il n'est pas possible de se marier ni d'avoir d'enfants à l'université. *Il n'est pas possible de rendre visite au monde de base pendant que l'on est à l'université. *Même si Les Sims 3: Animaux & Cie est installé, les animaux ne seront pas présents à l'université. *Si Les Sims 3: Accès VIP est installé, les paparazzi pourront suivre les Sims à l'université. *Si Les Sims 3: Saisons est installé, les extraterrestres pourront visiter l'université. *Seuls les Sims du foyer actif peuvent être envoyés à l'université. *La durée des études est soit d'une semaine soit de deux semaines Sims. *Aller à l'université est comme partir en voyage avec Les Sims 3: Destination Aventure, si le joueur quitte le sous-monde pour retourner au monde de base, il perd sa progression. *Lundi et mercredi sont dédiés aux travaux dirigés (TD) qui auront lieu dans des terriers de lapin. Comme pour les carrières et l'école, le joueur peut choisir une attitude à adopter durant ces cours. *Les Sims peuvent envoyer d'autres Sims à leur place en cours. Le bénéfice du travail leur revient, mais il y a un risque de se faire prendre. *Les mardi et jeudi, les étudiants sont en dehors des salles de classe et peuvent en profiter pour poser des questions aux professeurs, assister à des conférences, utiliser des objets académiques, etc. *Le vendredi est le jour des examens. *Si des Sims parents partent à l'université, leurs enfants seront gardés par une baby-sitter pendant leur absence. Groupes sociaux *Il existe 3 groupes sociaux : les geeks (geeks), les rebels (rebelles) et les jocks (athlètes/sportifs/Sims populaires). Les fréquenter permet d'obtenir des avantages, comme accéder à de nouvelles carrières ou bien avoir un trait de caractère supplémentaire. Il est possible de fréquenter tous les groupes. *Les sportifs trainent le plus souvent au B’s Bowlarama pour jouer au bowling, les rebelles à The Grotto pour améliorer leurs compétences artistiques et savourer des infusions bio du Barista Bar, et les geeks au Keith’s Komics pour jouer aux jeux vidéo, faire des recherches et lire des comics. Végésim Le végésim est la nouvelle créature introduite par ce disque additionnel. Autres nouveautés *Les Sims ont désormais un smartphone au lieu de leur téléphone portable . Avec le smartphone les Sims peuvent vérifier leur statut dans les groupes sociaux, envoyer un message en tant qu'admirateur anonyme, envoyer un message d'insulte, rompre par SMS et prendre des photos avec d'autres Sims . * Il est également possible de récolter de nouvelles herbes qui pourront être replanté une fois revenue dans le monde d'origine. Ces nouvelles herbes sont entre autres : Différents type de grains de café, Lavande, Herbe à bisons, Cannelle, Réglisse, etc. Images Captures d'écran= Les Sims 3 University 01.jpg Les Sims 3 University 02.jpg Les Sims 3 University 03.jpg Les Sims 3 University 04.jpg Les Sims 3 University 05.jpg Les Sims 3 University 06.jpg Les Sims 3 University 07.jpg Les Sims 3 University 08.jpg Les Sims 3 University 09.jpg Les Sims 3 University 10.jpg Les Sims 3 University 11.jpg Les Sims 3 University 12.jpg Les Sims 3 University 13.jpg Les Sims 3 University 14.jpg Les Sims 3 University 15.jpg Les Sims 3 University 16.jpg Les Sims 3 University 17.jpg Les Sims 3 University 18.jpg Les Sims 3 University 19.jpg Les Sims 3 University 20.jpg Les Sims 3 University 21.jpg Les Sims 3 University 22.jpg Les Sims 3 University 23.jpg Les Sims 3 University 24.jpg Les Sims 3 University 25.jpg Les Sims 3 University 26.jpg Les Sims 3 University 27.jpg Les Sims 3 University 28.jpg Les Sims 3 University 29.jpg Les Sims 3 University 30.jpg Les Sims 3 University 31.jpg Les Sims 3 University 32.jpg Les Sims 3 University 33.jpg Les Sims 3 University 34.jpg Les Sims 3 University 35.jpg Les Sims 3 University 36.jpg Les Sims 3 University 37.jpg Les Sims 3 University 38.jpg Les Sims 3 University 39.jpg Les Sims 3 University 40.jpg Les Sims 3 University 41.jpg Les Sims 3 University 42.png Les Sims 3 University 43.jpg Les Sims 3 University 44.jpg Les Sims 3 University 45.jpg Les Sims 3 University 46.jpg Les Sims 3 University 47.jpg Les Sims 3 University 48.jpg Les Sims 3 University 49.jpg Les Sims 3 University 50.jpg Les Sims 3 University 51.jpg |-| Concept arts= Les Sims 3 University Concept art 01.jpg Les Sims 3 University Concept art 02.jpg Les Sims 3 University Concept art 03.jpg Les Sims 3 University Concept art 04.jpg Les Sims 3 University Concept art 05.jpg Les Sims 3 University Concept art 06.jpg Les Sims 3 University Concept art 07.jpg Les Sims 3 University Concept art 08.jpg Les Sims 3 University Concept art 09.jpg Les Sims 3 University Concept art 10.jpg Les Sims 3 University Concept art 11.jpg Les Sims 3 University Concept art 12.jpg Les Sims 3 University Concept art 13.jpg Les Sims 3 University Concept art 14.jpg Les Sims 3 University Concept art 15.jpg Musiques *Ashtar Command – "All of our Lives we Must Learn to Forget" *Dan Deacon – "True Thrush" *Gold Fields – "Treehouse" *The Mowgli’s – "San Francisco" *The Royal Concept – "D amn" *The Shades – "Gobba Bweezie" *Blaise – "Thunderstorm" *Leontib – "U Nu Wah" *Donkeyboy – "City Boy" *The Penelopes – "Now Now Now" Vidéos Liens externes *[http://store.origin.com/store/eaemea/fr_FR/pd/productID.260180100/sac.true Les Sims 3 University sur Origin] *[http://thesims.com/fr_FR/the-sims-3-university-life Les Sims 3 University sur le site officiel des Sims] *[http://www.ea.com/fr/sims3-university Les Sims 3 University sur le site officiel d'EA] Références en:The Sims 3: University Life pt-br:The Sims 3: Vida Universitária University Catégorie:Disques additionnels Catégorie:University Catégorie:Jeux